


Years Have Passed

by rocks_have_feelings



Series: We’ll Work It Out [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha Wade Wilson, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Adopted Son, Single Parents, Spideypool Endgame, Teenage Pregnancy, alpha/beta/omega, omega rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocks_have_feelings/pseuds/rocks_have_feelings
Summary: Wade has been taking care of his daughter, Ellie for going on five years now when his bond mate Peter, who had left them after Ellie’s birth, decides to show up and rock his world with news that he’s pregnant again.Now it’s up to Wade to maneuver his life and still try and be there for Ellie while also dealing with Peter.





	1. Welcome To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I’m starting a new series! Wowie. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I’m not sure how long I’ll make it but hope you like it!

It was a bright and sunny morning, the year was 2024 and that meant it was Ellie’s first day of Elementary. Something she was really excited about.

Now the only thing that could’ve made it even better was if she got to meet her mom. That was something she wanted even more than all the candy and cookies and rainbows and anything she could imagine.

Her dad had told her all about her mom, how great he was and how fun and loving and extraordinary he was. That he was a hero! Someone who would save the day, and Ellie wanted to meet him so much.

The only issue was that he didn’t want to meet her.

The five year old would ask almost everyday since she could remember if she had a mom just like the neighborhood kids did. But her dad would only smile and shake his head.

_“No baby, I haven’t seen him in a long time.”_

So she had taken it that he was far away and that they couldn’t see him because he was really busy. Being a superhero and all.

Today wasn’t any different.

* * *

“Daddy! When am I gonna meet mommy?” She was kicking her feet back and forth as she drenched her pancakes in syrup.

Her dad looked up and fumbled a bit, looking down at his own food and then over to the old woman who Ellie knew as her aunt Al.

“Not now, Ellie Belly. Maybe someday.”

The little girl frowned and turned to her aunt. “You think I’m gonna meet my mommy don’t you?”

She turned her attention towards where Ellie was speaking, and then looking back to where she knew Wade was sitting. “No cutie.”

Ellie pushed her pancakes away and leaned back in her chair, ready to start pouting. “It’s not fair! All my friends have got a mommy! Why don’t I?!”

“Well to be fair, a lot of them don’t have daddies.” Al mumbled, picking up her water and taking a long sip, knowing that Wade was glaring at her across the table.

“Sometimes kids don’t have both parents, it’s no ones fault. Sometimes that just happens.”

“Why?”

Wade tapped his fingers on the table and sighed heavily, exhausted with trying to keep Ellie away from the truth.

“He was young, uh, high school, eighteen to be exact when we had you. And he wanted to move on and continue school, live a life like other young adults got to. His loss, he missed out on you.” Wade booped her nose and gave her a smile.

“I thought he was off being a superhero.” She was going to address how that didn’t make sense if apparently now her mom was off at school.

“Not like your tv superhero, but I always viewed him as one. He saved my life, I’ll tell you that.” Wade’s smile was of remembrance.

“What about that lady, Vanessa. She’s always over here and you like her. Is she your new superhero?” Ellie asked, referring to their new neighbor who had been spending a lot of time over at their apartment recently.

“No, sweetheart. I’ll only have one superhero.” He brushed a piece of her brown locks behind her ear. “It doesn’t hurt to have a sidekick though.”

“She’ll be my new mommy?” Ellie questioned, no sadness or distress in the tone. Just clam and questioning, like she was ready for either answer.

“No, uh, I’ve got some things preventing that for the most part. But maybe she’ll become our friend.” He gave her a bright smile, “okay, now, let’s get you to your first day of Kindergarten!” He scooped her up, letting her wrap her arms and legs around him while she smiled and laughed.

Wade grabbed her sparkly Hello Kitty pink book bag that he insisted looked absolutely perfect on her and held her hand as the two of them walked out the door.

“Now, you be sure to bring me home lots of coloring pages and everything that has pink on it. Got it?” He raised an eyebrow at his daughter who in return giggles and nodded.

“Yep! I’ll bring home everything with pink on it! And- and I’ll draw you a horse!” She was bouncing up and down with her light up sketchers that Wade had just gotten for her.

The two made it to the elevator, and out of the building in one piece and it was a miracle that they managed to do that. That and make it all the way to the North Hills Elementary.

The two were sharing a touching goodbye in the doorway to Ellie’s new classroom. Wade was kneeling down and giving her his best brave face. “Make sure to never let anyone get in your way, alright? None of those future alpha boys are going to mess with you kiddo.” He fixed her shirt sleeve and gave her a farewell smile.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to kick their asses.” She smiled when Wade violently shook his head and repeatedly whispered no.

“Can’t swear here, you’ll get in big trouble. And then I’ll get in big trouble. Got it?”

She hummed as if thinking about it before she nodded and jumped. “Okie!”

“Now go have fun.” He gave her a nudge towards the room and gave her a loving smile as she ran inside and immediately over to a group of girls.

When he stood back up he nearly bumped into a woman standing right next to him. She was wearing a nice skirt and blouse, something he wouldn’t guess you’d wear just for dropping off your kid.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t see you there.” He wanted to cringe at how weird of a pick up line that sounded like it was.

She smiled and shook her head, “no bother, dropping my daughter off. It’s hard, first day. This your first child?”

He nodded and looked back to the group of bumbling five year old girls all huddled together playing. “Yeah, it’s uh, hard. Surprisingly. Afraid I’m gonna get emotional.”

She smiled, “yeah, second kid, it’ll get easier. You and your wife are lucky to have such a sweet girl.”

He blushed and shook his head, “no, no, no, uh, no wife, no um, yeah, no wife.”

Her eyes glimmered and he knew that look, the predatory one. “So what I’m hearing is you’re available?”

He grimaced, “not quite. Uh, I’m kinda stuck with my old high school lover. He’s uh, I bonded him, and so I’ve got that.”

“But he didn’t bond you?”

“Well uh, no-“

“Then you are free. Look, I’m not your typical suburban omega wife. I’m down for a lot, and even if you’re stuck with this omega high school fling, I don’t mind.” She admitted. “We’ve all got a past we don’t like.”

He swallowed hard and shrugged, “I can’t, I’m sorry. I still gotta be there for his heats. It’s not fair to you, or anyone I want to date in the future. I’m sorry.”

She sighed and shook her head, “the good alpha’s are always taken.” With that she was gone.

* * *

Wade walked home solemnly, looking through apps on his phone, trying to distract himself with the internet to avoid how much it hurt to turn down someone that seemed to be a genuinely nice person.

Although recently an omega even saying hi to him would make him swoon.

He made his way home, past the lobby, up the elevator and down the hall. He had just hearted a new tweet from Ryan Reynolds when he heard the sound of someone angrily knocking. When he looked up to see who it was he was met with the disturbing image of Peter Parker trying to kick down his door.

“Hey! Hey-! What the fuck are you doing?!” He waved his arms around, trying to get the other man’s attention.

“Where were you?! I’ve been texting you and banging on your door for 30 minutes!” He shoved his phone into Wade’s face, making the taller man push it away.

“I was dropping Ellie off at Elementary school, her first day, can you believe that? Wow. If only you cared enough to go with us!” He opened his door with his apartment key, Peter following suit.

“Dammit, Wade. I’m tryin’ sleep, if you mind I-“

“Not now Al, I’ve gotta get my blue crocs this is an emergency.”

“Oh yeah, and why might that be?” She sassed back, pulling herself into a sitting position from her spot on the couch.

“Hi Al.” Peter mumbled.

“Oh dear god, is that you child? Well I haven’t heard that voice in _years_.”

Wade rolled his eyes at their reunion and grabbed onto Peter’s arm, “let’s go, Petey. Got places to be…”

“Huh, where?” The omega asked, raising an eyebrow at the lack of answer from Wade.

“Just tell me why you’re here in the first place. I could’ve had Ellie with me and heaven forbid that you two meet. It’s like our world would collide with the sun and we would all fuckin’ die if you two caught a glimpse of each other!”

“Yeah well, I’m pregnant, so I don’t know about you but I think the sun has already hit the earth!” Peter yelled back.

Wade froze, any come back he was ready to throw at the omega was gone and he was left to gawk openly at him.

“Wh- what? We were careful, we used condoms your last heat, and- and I thought you were on birth control!”

Peter rolled his eyes, “they don’t always work, you know this. Omega products are shit because society hates us so all our shit doesn’t work half the time!”

Wade rocked his head back and forth and mimicked the shorter male, mocking him. “Yeah, yeah. Do you know how often I’ve heard that shit! I know it sucks! If life was fair I wouldn’t still be stuck with you after five years! One stupid night, and I fucking bonded you because I thought you loved me. I was being a dumbass alpha for thinking that an omega liked me. I could say you seduced me, and then I could have you thrown in jail. If I was a loser alpha dick I could’ve ruined your life-“

“Oh please“ Peter rolled his eyes, “society is getting better. You alpha’s aren’t gonna be able to do whatever you want to omega’s anymore!”

“Can you hear yourself? God, Pete. What the fuck happened to you?” Wade shook his head disappointedly, “you’re turning into a SOA! It’s ridiculous!”

“Am not! And there’s nothing wrong with being a Social Omega Advocate for your information. I’m- I’m not- I’m trying to better myself, Wade. I wanted a life like the average alpha could have. Go to high school, get a job, live a rich and expensive lifestyle…”

“Does it look like I’m living a rich and extravagant lifestyle? Petey, I’m all for omega rights. I hate seeing all that shit against them by stuck up alpha’s. And I hate how even twenty years ago you guys didn’t have rights. But I can’t hear you use that as an excuse for not being here for your daughter.

You think I like hearing young omega women get cat called? Or when they get groped in public? No! But I want you to realize that it’s okay to want a family. You can be a strong omega and still want kids.”

Peter sighed and shook his head, “you don’t get it. It’s not that I don’t want a family, our situation has nothing to do with my stance on omega’s rights. It’s the fact that I wanted a better life for myself than to be a teenage mother. I didn’t want that for me, and I don’t want that for my kids. To see that I don’t want to be there, that I wanna travel and go to school and learn and better myself.”

“So I’m trash for staying, for taking care of Ellie?” Wade broke in, accusing and a bit hurt at the implication.

“No-! I didn’t mean that…” Peter frowned and bit his lip, looking down, ashamed of his words.

“Then what did you mean?” He asked back.

“I-...maybe it does have to do with omega rights…” he mumbled. “Omega’s used to only be useful for babies and housework, maybe picking crops. Subjected to rape and forced to mate and share heats with people they hated. For centuries, it’s been hell…

This is the century where people are starting to be themselves. There’s more chances for betas, women being apart of society. And them being allowed to marry outside of each other. They usually don’t, but it’s still okay to do now. And- and omega’s can hold jobs and be successful now! And alpha’s don’t have to be the main provider of the home, and they’re not forced to be with omega’s. Or to mate. They can date another alpha, rare, but they can! And- and I wanted to explore more.

I’m free. I don’t have to do what my ancestors did. I wanted to use my freedom to be the omega my mother and my grandmother weren’t allowed to be. So I’m sorry if I didn’t want this!”

Wade stayed silent, abandoning holding his gaze to stare at the floor. “I’m sorry that you feel that way. But I can’t exactly explain to a five year old that her mom doesn’t want to take care of her because his secondary gender used to be oppressed.”

Peter moaned and walked away, throwing himself onto Wade’s couch as if he’d lived there for years. “I don’t know what to tell her. I don’t know what to tell this one.” He flattened his hand on his stomach and stretched out further on the couch.

“I’m not taking it.”

Peter’s brow furrowed and he moved until he was leaning against the arm of the couch, staring at Wade bewildered. “You’re not gonna take the baby?”

“Nope.” He popped his p and jumped onto the couch next to Peter, as if this was a casual conversation. “I’ve gotta think about Ellie, and the last thing she needs is in nine months for me to have to introduce her to her new sibling from the mother she’s never met.”

Peter looked at him appalled, “what am I supposed to do? I can’t take care of a baby, and- and if I’m bonded I can’t have an abortion. They need to change those fucking laws! This isn’t fair!”

“Why don’t you just give it up for adoption. Make some family very happy don’t you think?” Wade suggested, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

Peter was quiet, his face concealed off and cold. “I don’t want the baby to be raised by people I don’t know.” He mumbled, childlike.

“Well it’s up to you, either you raise it or someone else does. It’s just me and Ellie, and that’s how it’s going to be.”

Peter curled further into himself, hugging his legs to his chest as if he was turning into a chrysalis. Ready to hide away. “Is there another option?” He whispered.

“You can always come home…Ellie’s been wanting to meet you. So why don’t you stay with us? Be a mom, Peter. Actually be here for your children, instead of running around the place, doing everything possible to avoid responsibility. High school is over, Peter. Time to grow up.” He turned when he said the last line, directly staring into Peter’s uncertain and scared eyes.

“I can’t be a mom, I don’t know how. I’ll fail. And I- I didn’t want this.” He cried, letting a few tears fall.

“I didn’t either.” Wade blinked back the tears he didn’t want to cry, he wasn’t going to get all emotional over the omega who tore apart his life. Peter didn’t deserve his sadness.

“Can I think about it?” The omega squeaked, small and helpless. “I wanna try, I wanna be there for her. I really do. I’m twenty three now, and, even if it’s early, and I never wanted this for myself now. I love her. And I love this one too.” He sniffled and gave his stomach a glance.

“I’m afraid I’ll fail. That I’ll mess up, and then she’ll hate me-“ He blabbered, scared of ruining his shot with his daughter.

“You think I don’t mess up? All the time, I mess up all the time. But that’s alright. It’s _alright_, Pete.” Wade gave him a pointed look, trying to calm his bond mate down.

“So, are you staying?”

…

…

“Yeah.”


	2. The Day Of Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda a mess right now, writing and all that shit. But I wanted to update this story so I did. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Al shook her head, those two must’ve forgotten she was still in the room. “Look you two, I can’t tell if you’re listening to me or not but you better be. Get. Your. Shit. Together. Look at you two! Ridiculous. Do I need to be the stereotypical beta and solve all your problems?” She inquired, quirking her eyebrow up.

Peter sheepishly looked to Wade, “no…” he mumbled.

“Good. Now figure out how the hell you're gonna tell that sweet angel who’ll be back at 3:30 that her momma’s back and bringing along a bun in the oven. Also remind me not to be here when you do, in case she’s not as excited as you think she’ll be.”

Wade frowned, a pout turning his lips down. “She’ll be fine with it. It’s all she talks about, mommy this, mommy that. She isn’t satisfied if we haven’t mentioned Peter once per day.”

Al only shook her head, leaning against the couch arm and pushing herself up. “Child, please. She hasn’t met the real thing.”

Peter stayed silent, choosing to ignore both Wade and Al in hopes of curling into the couch and hiding away forever.

“We’ve got a couple hours to figure it out, me and Pete can do it. Can’t we?” He raised an eyebrow at Peter and gave him a stern look, challenging him to say no.

Peter nodded, “uh, yeah.”

Al shook her head and hobbled away from the living room, “I wish you two luck.” She carefully stepped up to the raised platform and walked into one of the connected bedrooms.

“Okay, now, I have absolutely no idea how to tell her.” Wade quickly confessed, laying it right on the table for Peter to gawk at.

“Jesus, um, you could just be like, mom’s back? Uh, that sounds so shitty. What about I wait somewhere while you explain it and then uh she can meet me and all that?” Peter was grasping at straws while Wade lightly shook his head, as if he wasn’t even listening to what Peter was saying.

“I’ll pick her up from school, and then I’ll take her out to eat and I can tell her everything there. But, don’t tell her about the baby. I don’t want her to think that it’s the reason why you’re here.” He gave Peter a pointed look, and Peter backed down from his stance that he was there for that exact reason.

“Well, now that that’s all settled. Let’s uh, wait and watch tv or something.” Wade grumbled, switching on the flat screen on the mantel in the corner.

Peter awkwardly looked from Wade to the tv, “should I grab my stuff? I’ll have to let me landlord know I’m moving and then I gotta bring my stuff over…” he said it all uncertainty, unsure if Wade’s intent in him living there meant he would be bringing his things.

“Course, you let your landlord know and we’ll stop by sometime and get everything.” Wade didn’t turn away from the tv when he spoke.

The omega nodded and fixed himself further into the end of the couch. “I’ll have to let my dads know.” He whispered.

Now Wade looked at him.

“Steve? And _Tony_. Ugh, really? Haven’t seen those fuckers in what? Five years. Not since Tony hit me with his umbrella and chase me out of your house after we told him.” He had a bleak smile on his face, pained but there. “Remember when I would throw rocks at your window and you’d climb out and slide down the roof?” His smile was a little brighter, thinking of nostalgic times. “You broke your ankle doing that once, we fucking freaked.” He laughed a little. “Steve was pissed. And Tony was murderous.”

Peter watched him amused, not sure when to interject and break the peaceful simulation of their old life Wade was reliving. He just nodded along, humming a little when he was recall some of the memories.

“They both hate me…what are they gonna say to this? Shit, they’ll be like _“he’s trapping you, Peter! You want to be stuck with the responsibilities of a five year old and another mistake on the way?!”_ His imitation of Tony was shot to hell and off key, but Peter knew who he was mocking.

“He won’t be like that…he’s gotten better. Kinda. I think he’ll be more okay with it than he was before. Who wants their 18 year old to be pregnant and mated? You’ve gotta cut him some slack.”

Wade rolled his eyes, “you’ve told me before. Being taken in by them when your parents died was a big deal. I get it, I don’t have parents either. But constantly getting harassed by Tony because I’m a ‘shit alpha’ isn’t a walk in the park.”

“If I tell them everything I think it’ll be better, that you’re doing this to help me and all that. _Even if I didn’t want this_.” He mumbled.

Wade huffed, “well, for your sake. Hope they take it well because I’m not telling them shit. That’s your job, pretty boy.” He hopped off the couch, leaving a bewildered Peter to stare at his empty spot.

“How many rooms does your place have?” Peter asked, calculating how he was going to fit all his stuff into Wade’s smaller apartment. Although he wasn’t going to dare ask if Wade and Ellie would move into his apartment. He could just hear Wade’s argument that it would be disruptive to Ellie and the omega didn’t want to beat a dead horse.

“It’s got three, mine, Ellie’s and I’ve got an extra bedroom that was just full of her toys. We can convert it into a bedroom for the new pup.”

Peter bit his lip and twiddled with his thumbs, “uh, where am I gonna sleep?”

Wade seemed to think about it, standing still from where he was grabbing things out of cabinets. “Well, we’ve got a pull out couch-“

Peter’s eyes widened, and his mouth opened, appealed. “You expect me to sleep on a pull out couch?! I’m pregnant-! You can’t possibly think that I can sleep on a pull out!” He argued.

“I don’t have anywhere else for you to sleep.” Wade deadpanned.

“Well I mean-“ he stopped and swallowed, “you could sleep on the pull out and I could get your bedroom.” Peter suggested, but was immediately shot down with Wade’s giggling laughter.

“How about we buy you a twin sized bed and stick it in the baby’s room. Like some kinda nanny.” He smiled at Peter’s frown. Personally Wade thought Peter was being untoward with all his hogwash statements and infelicitous remarks about where he was going to sleep when everything was being thrown at Wade faster than he could think.

“Look, you’ll sleep on the couch until you start showing-“

“I already am.” Peter corrected, flushing a little when Wade’s eyes turned down and goggled his stomach.

The omega’s shirt was baggy, and from what Wade could see his belly didn’t distend at all. Peter looked absolutely the same as he did when they last saw for his heat.

“You’re, what? Four months along?” Peter’s heats were spread three months apart, and it had been four months since Peter had messaged him to come over to his flat. So he had to have been around there.

Peter nodded, “yeah, round there. Haven’t been to the doctors yet. I kinda just figured it out three days ago and I spent two of them freaking out and denying it. And the third day, well, I told you, so…” he shrugged.

“Looks like we’ll be making a trip to Dr. Banner again, won’t we? All his technical phrases and all the rules we gotta follow. Cuz you know, maybe I wanted to become a meth dealer and turn the spare room into a lab. Have our kids help out, family bonding. I’d like to see what he has to say about that.”

Peter rolled his eyes, unamused, “not everyone enjoys your humor.”

Wade puffed and smiled, “all that matters is you do, baby boy.” He chuckled at Peter's small smile.

“Got me there, life was shit and your stupid, idiotic jokes just kinda made it better.” He unguardedly spoke.

The alpha smirked, “didn’t think we’d be back where we started. Freaking out over a baby, but fuck, guess we are…”

Peter nodded, eyes cast away. “Maybe it’s a second chance. Maybe I can be better this time.”

“C’mon, Pete. Course you’ll be better at it this time, you’ll be here this time.”

The two gazed at each other for a long time, silent, breathing softly. No one spoke, no one needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it feel free to leave kudos and comments, they really make writing more enjoyable. 
> 
> 💙💙💙


	3. Back Again

Peter was looking around the house as if he was an inspector and was trying to find every little mishap that was wrong with Wade’s apartment.

First he looked at the kitchen, examining every nook and cranny. Looking at the cabinets and the small table that was off to the side. “How are we all going to eat at the table?” 

Wade rolled his shoulders and blustered. “We almost never eat at the table anyway. The couch is where it’s at.” He demonstrated by slapping the back of the couch as if Peter had no idea what a couch was.

The other boy looked aggravated, crossing his arms over his chest. But he made no comment and continued on with his inspection. 

He walked over to the fake fireplace mantel, eyes raking over the picture frames lines on the shelf. His eyes caught on one of Ellie. It was her with bunny ears on while she looked for Easter eggs outside. A bright smile on her face. “...Is…is that?” He tripped over his words, struggling to find what to say. 

“Yeah, our little Ellie.” Wade supplied. 

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Wade questioned, walking up next to him as the omega whimpered. “Jesus, Petey. Don’t freak out on me, alright?”

Peter shook his head and hid his face in his sleeves, “fuck. I’m sorry. It’s just, I’ve missed so much and I feel so bad. I’m a horrible mom. She’s gonna hate me. I don’t know why she doesn’t.” He bawled. 

Wade felt his heart throb, his instincts telling him to reach out and pull his mate into a bear hug. To dry his tears away. But he refused and resisted. 

It only got worse when Peter started to break down in sobs, his body quivering as he shook with sadness. “I missed everything! Her first steps- her first word! I’ve never even met her! Fuck. Stupid hormones.” It was meek excuse for his outburst but Wade didn’t call him out on it.

“Let’s just work out how to tell her, alright?” 

Peter nodded and sniffled, nodding his head. “Yeah, let’s do that. I’ll do whatever you wanna do.” He gave in. 

“How about we have you in the kitchen or on the couch, and I’ll take her into her bedroom or I’ll tell her out in the hall.” 

Peter nodded, his eyes turned down to the ground. As if she was ashamed at feeling sad. He moved away from Wade and sat down on the couch. He seemed to almost morph into the couch. 

Wade sighed, lounging down next to him and turning on the tv. He ignored the small hiccups that came from Peter in favor of the show that was playing. He tried not to feel like a dick when he wouldn’t comfort the omega. But he couldn’t help but feel bad.

The hours slowly went by, Al coming out of her room once in a while to eat and complain about them interrupting her normal home activities.

It was an hour to go that Wade would have to wait for the bus to drop Ellie when Peter cleared his throat and gained Wade’s attention.

“Uh, I was just wondering where you work. You’ve got this nice apartment. You must have some kinda fancy job.” 

Wade really didn’t want to answer that. Especially with how shitty his work really was. How dangerous. Only Al really knew what he did. And even then she didn’t know half of it. How could he tell Peter that he was a hitman for hire. The best of the best. There was no way it would’ve come out good. 

“A boring business firm, you know the type, boring, cubicles and whatnot.” 

Peter didn’t seem to fully believe that though, “you always hated jobs like that.”

“Yeah well when you have a kid you’ve gotta take some shitty jobs you don’t like.” 

Peter didn’t seem to like the way the conversation was going so he quieted and looked back to the tv. 

3:30 came by way too fast and before long Wade was standing up from the couch and looking at Peter who seemed to be ten times more anxious. 

“I have to wait by the road for her bus. She should be here soon, just wait here.” 

Peter looked kinda green in the face and Wade hoped that he wasn’t going to vomit because that was the last thing he wanted to deal with. 

Wade left the apartment and out the door, all the way to the lobby and out into the front of the building. He wished he had something to occupy himself. But as he should do he saw the big bright yellow school bus chug along the street until it made a grand and rather loud stop in front of his building.

Three kids got out, one little bit running over to a woman just opening the building doors, and it seemed that Ellie had made friends with the other little girl at her stop. The two where all bright eyes and big smiles when they raced over towards Wade.

“Daddy! Look! I made a friend. Her name’s Maggie!” 

Wade gave the other girl a big smile as she waved up at him. “Glad to hear you made a friend. Your mom here, kiddo?” 

Maggie shook her head, looking around as the bus peeled away. “Can’t find her!”

“Looks like we’re taking a detour. C’mon girls. Off to find your mom Maggie.” The two of them cheered, both starting to go on and on about all the fun activities that they had at school today. Lots of arts and crafts from the sound of it. 

“I’m on level three!” Maggie cheered, electing a help from Ellie as her eyes widened. 

“I’m on level three!” 

The both of them made the most ear piercing shrieks as Wade entered the elevator, giving the old woman that was already inside an apologetic smile as she grumbled in annoyance. 

When the elevator dinged for their stop Wade pulled both the girls out and into the hallway, leading them down towards his apartment and then a little further down where apparently Maggie lived. 

“How do you live this close?!” Ellie seemed shocked at the prospect that another little girl was living so close to her and she never noticed. But Maggie cleared it up quickly as to why they never saw her.

“I just moved here last week!” 

Wade didn’t notice any kind of movers going through the hall. He found himself a little stumped about that. 

Maggie went right up to the door and began knocking erratically, smashing her hand all over the door. “Momma! Mom!” The door opened a minute into the knocking and a disheveled omega answered the door. He had dark eye bags under his eyes and he looked out of breath. Loud noise could be heard in the background of the house and a small baby was on his hip. 

“Jesus! Maggie. I sent Luke to go get you! Where is he?” The omega looked around nervously, glasses pushed up closer to his eyes, a nervous habit it seemed.

“He wasn’t there! I made a friend!” Maggie seemed to quickly move on from the fact that most likely, brother, was missing. 

The omega nodded and gave Wade a grateful and worried look. “I’m so sorry! Thank you for bringing her up. My teenager was supposed to pick her up, guess he didn’t feel like it.” The man stuck his hand out. “I’m Daniel.” Wade returned it. 

“Wade, we live down the hall.”

Daniel gave him a small smile, bouncing the baby on his hip. “Glad Maggie made a friend, I gotta hurry up and get back to the boys.” He pointed over his shoulder. “Glad to meet you!” He took hold of Maggie’s hand and guided her into the apartment. The little girl didn’t seem to want the fun to end because Wade could hear her complaining on the other side of the door.

Ellie grabbed onto his hand and started skipping towards the apartment door and was about to reach for the knob to open the door when Wade remembered that he needed to talk to her.

“Wait a sec Ellie.” He kneeled down to be on her level. She turned to him with a questioning look on her face, backpack about to drop off her shoulders as she swung it back and forth in boredom. 

“What!” She cheered, laughing at herself. She was definitely over excited about her first day of school. She was practically buzzing with giggles and jumping up and down. 

“There’s been a little change to our uh, everyday lives for a bit.” At her frown he tried to quickly continue. “Someone that you’ve been wanting to meet for a while stopped by. And uh, they’re gonna be here for good now…” 

Ellie had a contemplative look on her face as she tried to work out the meaning behind Wade’s words. “Uhh…”

“You talk about him everyday…”

Ellie looked down and back up at Wade. “Mama?”

“Yeah, Ellie Belly.”

Her eyes widened and she looked at the door to their apartment. She looked back to Wade and then to the door. “He’s in there?” She pointed to the door. 

“Yep.”

“Why?” 

Wade didn’t expect that to be one of her first questions. But it’s not like it’s an out of the blue question, it did make sense. “Well, he‘s back from being a superhero and he wanted to see you of course!” 

Ellie looked like she couldn’t believe it, she was smiling and bouncing up and down. “Can I see him? Now?” 

“Yeah, alright. He’s in the living room-“ he tried to inform her but she wasn’t paying attention as she opened the door and ran inside, discarding her backpack in the entryway as she frantically looked around. 

It didn’t take her long to see Peter sitting on the couch who was now looking at her like he was going to burst out crying. She walked right up to him, looking at him as if he was a strange animal she didn’t want to frighten. 

“Hi.” She shared. Waving at him adorably. 

Peter swallowed and gave her a small smile, “hi. It’s nice to meet you.” His voice cracked at the end but she didn’t seem to put any mind to it when she jumped onto the couch next to him. 

“My daddy said that you’re back from being a superhero. I’m glad.” She twiddled her fingers until she grew bored and she started rocking back and forth. “Are you staying?” 

“Y-yeah. I’m staying. Done being a- a superhero.” He looked awkward as he huddled in against himself while Ellie hummed in thought.

“Great! I’ve got a lot to show you. I started kindergarten and I made a new friend. I get to tell her how my mommy’s back!” She cheered, leaning against Peter while his stomach leaped and his heart danced with nerves. 

“Can I have a hug?” 

Peter blinked like he couldn’t believe that was being directed towards him and he smiled. “Course you can.” He tried to not be weird as he gave her a hug but when he came to realize she couldn’t give a shit he pulled her a little closer and gave her a proper snuggle. 

He found himself never wanting to let her go, she was so small and so cute and he felt his heartbeat go wild when she cuddled deeper into his neck, moving so she sat in his lap, arms and legs around him.

“I missed you, mama.”

He didn’t want to cry but Peter found a few tears falling down his cheeks at her confession. He smiled and rubbed her back as he rested his cheek against her head. “I missed you too.” 

Wade jumped onto the couch next to them and Ellie was elated at the prospect of her two parents sitting together. She let go of Peter in favor of sitting in between them. 

“Now I’ve got you both!” She squealed. “We should watch tv! And then I can show you my room!” She boasted to her mom. 

Peter nodded along, he would’ve agreed to anything in that moment. “Anything you wanna do.” 

“Can you do my hair? Daddy tries but it’s not that good.” 

Wade gasped and looked as if he’d been betrayed. “I do the best hair! You love all the little ribbons and clips I’ve bought you. Don’t deny it.” 

Ellie didn’t respond, instead she turned to Peter and waited for his response. He looked a little uncertain, knowing that he couldn’t do hair at all. But he didn’t want to disappoint his daughter so he nodded. “I uh, I can try to fix your hair.” She didn’t have the coarsest of hair so he figured it wouldn’t be too hard. 

She hopped off the couch and raced over to her book bag where she came back with a bunch of pictures with distinct water colors bleeding through the other side. She plopped back down in between them. 

“This is what I did today, first I made one of my family. Here’s daddy, here’s auntie Al, and I didn’t know what you looked like so you look a bit off.” She pointed at the black stick figure with blue hair and a big red smile. 

“I think it looks just like me.” Peter humored, earning a snort from Wade. 

“Well tomorrow I can make a better one.” She reasoned, flipping to the next picture she drew.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed feel free to leave kudos and comments, they really make writing more enjoyable. 
> 
> I always appreciate and I always respond!


End file.
